swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
In the world of Lacusia, skills and magic will only get one so far. Even if a PC excels at their skills, there are times where it can be too dangerous to rely on skill alone. It is those times where the proper items and equipment can make a difference. The items introduced here are just some of those found in the world of Lacusia. Item Data The following is a list view of items, and explanations for each section. ¤Category Sword and Axe are described as such. This also affects the Proficiency/** Combat Technique. ¤Rank For weapons and armor, there are four ranks: B, A, S, and SS. B-Rank equipment can be equipped by anyone. A-Rank equipment requires the appropriate Proficiency/** or Proficiency/** Combat Technique. For S-Rank and SS-Rank equipment, please refer to rulebooks 2 and 3. 1. Name The name of the weapon, armor, etc. 2. Usage The number of hands required to use the weapon effectively. Also notes whether or not the weapon can be thrown, as well as methods of usage. The notations are as follows. *1H: Requires one hand to wield. *2H: Requires both hands to wield. *1H†: Allows either one or two hands to wield. Data for 2-handed use is included immediately below. *1H*: Can be used as a throwing weapon. If thrown, counts as a Thrown missile weapon instead of it's normal category. *1H‡: Does not use the hands, but is still treated as a 1-handed weapon. *2Hᵴ: This weapon has multiple uses, and deals slashing damage. *2Hᵱ: This weapon has multiple uses, and deals piercing damage. 6. C Value Stands for "Critical Value". When attacking, if the total of your dice alone meet or exceed the C Value, your attack is a critical hit. (pg. 232) 手に持って, 振ったり突いたりして相手を攻撃するのが近接武器です. 比較的安価で手に入ります. (to be translated) Melee Weapons Swords Swords and knives. Relatively easily concealed, and just as easily drawn. Only those with Proficiency/Sword may equip the following weapons. Axes Whether single- or double-bladed, the defining feature of axes is their immense power. This is balanced out by their increased difficulty to critically hit, however. Only those with Proficiency/Axe may equip the following weapon. Spears The spear. Characterized by the point at the end of it's haft, it's increased power comes at the loss of accuracy. Only those with Proficiency/Spear may equip the following weapon. Maces With both high power and higher accuracy, the mace is a dangerous weapon. Don't expect to critically hit all too often, however. Only those with Proficiency/Mace may equip the following weapon. Staves (Insert text here) Only those with Proficiency/Staff may equip the following weapon. ¤Increases (Magical power?) by +1, and is considered a magical weapon. Flails Only those with Proficiency/Flail may equip the following weapon. Warhammers Only those with Proficiency/Warhammer may equip the following weapon. Wrestling ¤Grappler only. A Cestus increases punch damage, while Spiked Boots increase kick damage. A character can equip two of each, one in each hand/on each foot. Only those with Proficiency/Wrestling may equip these weapons. ¤Grappler only. Hard Knuckles increases punch damage, while Stompers increase kick damage. A character can equip two of each, one in each hand/on each foot. Missile Weapons Only skilled Shooters are able to handle all missile weapons. Bows, Crossbows, Guns, and Thrown Weapons each have their own characteristics, so choose wisely. In addition, it is a good idea to keep track of the range and number of ammunition remaining. Thrown Only those with Proficiency/Thrown may equip these weapons. Bows Uses Arrows. Only those with Proficiency/Bows may equip these weapons. Crossbows All B-Rank Crossbows have a range of 30m. Uses Quarrels. Only those with Proficiency/Crossbows may equip these weapons. All A-Rank Crossbows have a range of 50m. Guns Uses Bullets. Only those with Proficiency/Guns may equip these weapons. Ammunition Armor Non-Metallic Armor ¤¹: Grapplers may equip ¤²: Grappler only Only those with Proficiency/Nonmetallic Armor may wear the following armor. ¤Grapplers may equip Metal Armor ¤Unsuited for long-distance travel. Dexterity -6. Only those with Proficiency/Metal Armor may wear the following armor. Shields Only those with Proficiency/Shield may wear the following armor. ¤Can be used as a weapon (see below), but do not gain benefit of protection points that turn. General Equipment Chemicals/Herbs Chemicals used to recover depleted HP and MP. The Ranger Skill increases the amount recovered.